Object Island Reloaded
Object Island Reloaded Started: February 25, 2017 Object Island Reloaded Ended: Show owned by: 21tscott Season 2 will be starting soon 'Details Of The Show' Names of the Contestants: '''(In Alphabetical order bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) Cocktail, Deodorant, Fish Food, Gear, Glass, Magnet, Money Bank, Perfume, '''Pickaxe, Sign, Tangerine, Tea, Tree, Water How Challenges Work: 'Like in OC '(object craziness good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: 'There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion' How many Days: 23 days Whats OC season 2 (it's amazing) Contestants Cocktail_OIR.png|Cocktail Deodorant_OIR.png|Deodorant Fish Food_OIR.png|Fish Food Gear_OIR.png|Gear Glass_OIR.png|Glass Magnet_OIR.png|Magnet Money Bank_OIR.png|Money Bank Perfume_OIR.png|Perfume Pickaxe_OIR.png|Pickaxe Sign_OIR.png|Sign Tangerine_OIR.png|Tangerine Tea_OIR.png|Tea Tree_OIR.png|Tree Water_OIR.png|Water How many people saw this I DID How many people like my show I Do I Don't sorry Should I do a Season 2 of my show? Yes please Sure I guess Eh I don't care No sorry Defiantly not sorry Episode 1: Beginnings 2 (Christmas Special) All the contestants arrive by a boat and and stand on a dock. The contestants are confused becasuse they cant find the host. Magnet stands there in a awed face. No one can find the host 'Day 1' Magnet: ummm wheres the host ? Fish Food: I don't know Glass: he has to be somewhere Money Bank: why is it a he it could be a she Fish Food: true Deodorant: SOMETIMES I FEEL IT'S YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS RUIN SHOWS NOW ARE HOST HE OR SHE ISN'T HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Water: well he or she has to be somewhere *an orb falls from the sky *an explosion happens *everyone dies Highlighter: and thats the end of the book children Little Girl: but it can't be who one the show Fish Food: really were making it the Christmas special Highlighter: yes duh oh hi my name is Highlighter and i'm your host Tangerine: ok Highlighter: now that your all here and hopefully the veiwers are not confused anymore you can all start talking because its the talking portion Perfume: we don't have teams yet Highlighter: oh really ok here are the teams Pickaxe: why do they get a extra person on there team Highlighter: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Tangerine: that's not fair Magnet: life's not fare Deodorant: ughhhhhhh Sign: so whens the chalange Highlighter: tomarrow so get some sleep Glass: awwwww That's the end of day 1 see you tomorrow Day 2 The Contestants all had a nice sleep. Except Sign. He got annoyed by Magnet's Snoring so he slept outside. Sign: *wakes up* Hello where am I *Sign hears rustling Sign: Who's there? *A Shopkin comes out and says Wilbur Whipped Cream: Hello my name is Wilbur Whipped Cream and I'm here to porpose a challenge Sign: I'm not the host you have to go ask Highlighter Wilbur Whipped Cream: ok well where is he Sign: back at the camp Wilbur Whipped Cream: can you take me there Sign: I don't know where it is? Wilbur Whipped Cream: Aww *Wilbur Whipped Cream leaves to go back to Chef Club Back At The Camp Highlighter: ok it's time for the challenge Deodorant: So what's the challenge? Highlighter: Your first challenge is to try to think of a way to get on YouTube. There are 14 Of you, and only 12 Computers. So four people from each team will participate in this challenge. The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge on Team Metal Are.... Highlighter: The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge on Team 49'ers Are.... Highlighter: The First Team With The Most Members That have Gone On YouTube Before The Time Runs Out Wins! And The Other Team Is Up For Elimination. 3.........2........1....... GO! Water: This challenge seems easy. Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Cocktail: Mmmmmmhmmmm! Money Bank: Cocktail, how are you doing so far? Cocktail: Mmmmmhmmm? Money Bank: Let Me Help You! Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Tea: I'M DONE TOO! Money Bank: Wow! Speaking of which, I'm done too! Perfume: I'm Done Too! Highlighter: Well, that had gone pretty quickly. So, Team 49'ers Wins! So that means one member of Team Metal Is Going Home tommorrow! Good Night! That's the end of day 2 see you tomorrow 'Day 3' In Team 2's Cabin Tea: Aren't you so happy we won, I mean, we got upper class! Pickaxe: I know we are like the BEST TEAM EVER! Tea: I think we should be planning for the challenge tomorrow. Who knows, we can probably lose this time. :( Pickaxe: Don't say that Tea. Let's just savor the moment and have fun. But I think some of us should make some alliances. Tea: Not a bad idea! Nice one. :) Anyway, I wonder what loser class Is doing in their cabin right now. In Team 1's Cabin Sign: Too bad we have to stay in here since we lost. I'll also think I possibly be eliminated since I'm mean to Magnet. Tree: Don't worry Sign. Most of us didn't do the challenge and I think you will be the first one safe. Sign: Thanks Tree. :) Back In Team 2's Cabin Tea: Yeah. But anyway, let's enjoy the moment like you said Pickaxe. Pickaxe: Anyway, who's up for pizza? All: ME!!!! Highlighter: *saying on a mega phone* WILL TEAM METAL COME TO THE ELIMANTION AREA Water: Already!!! Sign: awwwwwwww At The Elimination Highlighter: welcome loosers Magnet: Do you have to call us that *Magnet turns around and accedently punches Sign Magnet: sorry Sign: YOU RED THING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELLIMANTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Magnet: oh awwww *starts to cry* Highlighter: ok so no when its your turn to vote go into the voting chamber so Sign Sign: grate *everyone votes Highlighter: ok since i'm evil i'm going to show who voted who Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!! Highlighter: So Sign is eliminated with 3 Votes Sign: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED Highlighter: time to go to the Box of Despair or B,O,D for short Magnet: Ha BOD I get it Highlighter: no pune intended Sign: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Highlighter: till next episode now go to bed you idiots its 12 oclock at night jeez stay up late why don't you That's the end of day 3 see you tomorrow Episode 2: Nothing Like A Gaze At Night Last time on Object Island Reloaded all 14 contestants arrived at the empty no island with no host. They were all confused. Then a orb falls from the sky and kills all off them. Then you realized it was a story and that it was the Christmas Special. So then you see all of them back on the island. Where they soon find out Highlighter is there host.They talked for there talking portion. They to sleep. Sign wakes up and randomly sleeps outside and finds a Shopkin named Wilbur Whipped Cream. They talked. The challenge was to get on youtube and Team 49'ers won, putting Team Metal up for elimination. And Sign was eliminated. And he gets sent to the Box Of Despair or BOD for short no pun intended. What will happen now find out here on Object Island Reloaded. 'Day 4' In Team 1's Cabin Everyone: ZZZZZZZZ...... (8:00 AM) Alarm Clock: *Slow Rise Tune Plays* Water: *yawn* Rise and Shine Everyone! Everyone: *yawn* Water: I think I should start making an alliance. *Water Walks over to Glass Water: Hey, Glass! Glass: Hey Water! What's Up? Water: Glass, want to form an alliance? Glass: Sorry Water, But I'm already in a alliance with Fish Food. Say, want to join? Water: Yes! Glass: REALLY? THANKS! Water: No Problem! Water: I should start thinking about going to bed. It's 12:00 PM. I should start preparing for the challenge tomorrow. Goodnight! That's the end of Day 4 see you tomorrow 'Day 5' Highlighter: *On Megaphone* CONTESTANTS! AFTER A DAY COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! Glass: About time! Water: ughhhhhhhhh! Highighter: This next challenge is to climb the rock wall. The team with the most members who had climbed it wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Any more questions? Tea: I don't think so! Highlighter: THEN BEGIN! Magnet: Does anyone want to see my Megaphone/Bullhorn Crossover? Water: NO ONE CARES MAGNET!!!! >:V Magnet: That's my..... WAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Highlighter: Since I'm nice, I'll show the results. Everyone: HEY!!!! >:> Highlighter: So that means Team Metal Wins! Tea: Yeah! *High-fives Gear* Highlighter: So that means one member of Team 49'ers is going home! Gear: THANKS A LOT FISH FOOD! Highlighter: good night people That's the end of day 5 see you tomorrow 'Day 6' Highlighter: It's time for the elimination! Pickaxe: I should be on Ina- Tea: SHUT UP!!!!!! At The Elimination Area Highlighter: ok so ummmmmm when it's your turn go to the voting chamber so Gear you can go first Gear: ok *everyone votes Highlighter: ok so since im a horrible mean host im going to show the votes Everyone: what!!!! Highlighter: yep here they are Pickaxe: WHAT!!!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! Highlighter: yep 3 to 2 Fish Food: wait Gear why did you vote me Gear: you did cost the challenge Pickaxe: I hate you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Highlighter: Sayonara, Pickaxe *Highlighter flings Pickaxe to the BOD Pickaxe: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Highlighter: we'll goodnight guys you have to be prepared for the challenge in 2 days That's the end of day 6 see you tomorrow Episode 3: Berserk Balancers Last time on Object Island Reloaded Water wakes up and makes an alliance with Glass. He said no. Then he asked if Water could be in it. He said yes. The Challenge was to climb the rock wall and Team Metal Won, putting Team 49'ers Up for elimination. And Pickaxe was eliminated. What will happen now find out here on Object Island Reloaded. 'Day 7' In Team 2's Cabin Everyone: ZZZZZZZZ...... (8:00 AM) Alarm Clock: *Slow Rise Tune Plays* Perfume: *yawn* Rise and Shine Everyone! Everyone: *yawn* Perfume: I think I should play catch with somebody. But who? Perfume: I know! Fish Food! (Perfume walks over to Fish Food) Perfume: Hey Fish Food! Do you want to play catch? Fish Food: Sure. Perfume: Okay! (2:00 PM) Fish Food: Okay. I gotta see what Highlighter is doing. Perfume: Okay! (later) Fish Food: what is the challenge Highlighter: why would I say you must wait till tomorrow Fish Food: fine Highlighter: now go to sleep Fish Food: it's only 2:00 in the afternoon Highlighter: I said sleep Fish Food: ok That's the end of day 7 see you tomorrow 'Day 8' Highlighter: *On Megaphone* CONTESTANTS! AFTER TWO DAYS COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! Fish Food: Finally! Perfume: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Highlighter: Okay. The next challenge is to take a test with 20 questions. The team with the highest total correct wins! And the other is up for elimination. Ready? GO! (2 hours later) Highlighter: Okay since I'm a mean person I'm gonna show the results Everybody: Wat. Highlighter: Team 49'ers Wins! So Team Metal you will be sending someone to the BOD. Deodorant: Thanks a lot, Tangerine! Tangerine: *Slap* LAY OFF HER A BIT!!!! That's the end of day 8 see you tomorrow 'Day 9' Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! ''At T'he Elimination'' Highlighter: ok Team Metal or I should say Team Unshiny Metal Deodorant: awww were losers Highlighter: yes yes you are Tree: I wonder who's being eliminated *Tree looks at Tangerine Highlighter: we'll find out so um you know the drill vote oh and Tangerine can vote first Tangerine: ok *looks sad* *everyone votes Highlighter: ok since I'm mean I'm showing the votes Tree: so surprising *saying sarcasticly* Highlighter: Okay we need a tiebreaker Highlighter: Rip your tie *Water rips tie Tangerine: what I'm elimanted Glass: Deodorant how could you Deodorant: hey he did cost the challenge Tangerine: Magnet you to Magnet: really you did not catch my i'm voting for you signs Highlighter: sorry Tangerine you have been elimanted Tangerine: ughh *Highlighter flings Tangerine to the BOD Tangerine: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Highlighter: well till tomarrow now go to bed Thats the end of day 9 see you tomorrow Episode 4: Objects Worth Looking For Last time on Object Island Reloaded Perfume wakes up and plays catch with Fish Food. The Challenge was a Test with 20 Questions. Team 49'ers Won, Putting Team Metal up for elimination. And Tangerine was eliminated. What will happen now find out here on Object Universe Fan Fiction. 'Day 10' (in Team 2 Area) Perfume: omg I can't sleep because we have a cabin Money Bank: ya like the ground is really hard Perfume: and I miss Stamp and Tangerine Money Bank: why Stamp she messed everything on Object Insanity Perfume: ya well Money Bank: and Tangerine was not even in the allience technecly Perfume: well umm Gear: will you to be quiet Tea: ya I'm kind of tired Perfume: ok fine Gear: thank you (in the morning) Glass: Magnet how could you vote Tangerine Magnet: what Glass: she was in are allience Deodorant: hey guys where is Tangerine Glass: oh Dedorant ya umm Tangerine was uhh you see umm ya uhh you uhh umm Magnet: she was eliminated Deodorant: *faints* Magnet: oh umm ok well lets go Glass Glass: what are you doing Magnet: well we are a allience Glass: not anymore you evil thingy Magnet: Thingy Deodorant: *wakes up* she was ELIMINATED!!!! Magnet: umm ya at the Mess-Hall Water: umm hmm hey Tree Tree: me your talking to me Water: ya Tree: yay :D finally Water: umm so like be an allience with me Tree: sure ya why not Water: ok good Tree: who do we vote if we loose Water: umm hmm uhhh maybe umm hmm how about Magnet or Glass Tree: I say Glass Water: ok ya Glass at the Beach Deodorant: oh hey Fish Food *saying sadly* Fish Food: whats wrong Deodorant: Tangerine*sniffs* got*sniffs* ELIMINATED!!!!! Fish Food: oh umm ok Deodorant: ok all you can say is ok Fish Food: uhh i'm sorry *Deodorant slaps Fish Food and walks away Thats the end of day 10 see you tomarrow 'Day 11' Category:Fan Fiction Pages